


提問：擁有貓系男友是怎樣的體驗？

by Lightcatcherx14



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-20 06:54:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30000999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lightcatcherx14/pseuds/Lightcatcherx14
Summary: 勿當真/知乎體/RPS
Relationships: Evan Lee/Gina Jin, Li Yifeng | Evan/Jin Chen | Gina, 李易峰/金晨





	提問：擁有貓系男友是怎樣的體驗？

**提問：擁有貓系男友是怎樣的體驗？**

如題。

**@囤囤小年大吉奶喵二喵的爸爸** 資深剷屎官

養了四隻貓之後發現奶呼呼的男友是第五隻的來答一個。

  1. 長相




他長相很喵（也就是很好看），頭髮摸起來很軟（親測，常rua），髮質就很像貓毛（髮量也很多，慕了謝謝），髮色是天然地偏棕；眼睛又大又圓，blingbling有神的，內雙眼皮，睫毛又彎又長，曾經有人說他是三白眼，沒神，哼，我家喵只是看心情罷了，所以不笑的時候就好像很不友善似的；他的鼻子是典型的漫畫鼻，線條好看得是模特兒臉；風格來說的話很oppa；他有微笑唇，光這一點就很貓；他的下顎線也很好看（不水腫的時候）（bushi鵝蛋臉也太難了好不）

2\. 多動症

撇除工作的時候不說，他平常在家閒不住，看個球都要走來走去，做著些奇怪的拉伸（好的是答主先帶頭做的），有時候看球看得激動想衝進電視機裡面下場打球，目光都緊盯著球不放，跟喵一樣都要竄來竄去，比答主其他喵（還有答主本人）都要好動。

答主休假的時候反而常常在家發呆，可以一動不動的，這時候男友就會奶喵上身，在答主面前晃來晃去，很愛蹭答主，很黏人。有時候便很極端，鬧夠了就會一個人躺在沙發，推也推不動。

3\. 傲嬌

要是說這個那我就不累了，必須展開說說。

他這個人傲嬌得可愛，說自己從小不撒嬌（認真.jpg），可是撒起嬌來特別會玩。

情景一、

答主在家都用手機辦公，他喜歡湊過來，不是要偷看答主手機，而是坐到旁邊抱怨：你別總玩手機好不

答主這時候會嫌棄他，讓他一邊去，他就會一臉委屈巴巴的樣子，拉開一點距離，默默退開。然後時不時飄來些小眼神，瘋狂暗示：你怎麼還不理我！！！

答主真沒轍，就會去哄他。可惡，剷屎官真的被喵吃得死死的。

情景二、

答主很喜歡拍dy/小視頻，大多都拍搞怪裝醜類型的，毫無下限的表情他也不嫌棄，總是把他逗得歡，當然有時遇到情侶款的雙人模式也會拍一下，這時候一定要拉著我家喵一起拍，他這個時候就特別嫌棄，嘴裡吐槽，可是一見到可愛的卡通和指令又會乖乖照做，萌死個人。就！很！傲！嬌！

情景三、答主跟他經常出差，有時間的時候總是不忘記打電話聽聽對方聲音，他這個人喜歡報喜不報憂，明明睏得要死了，還是強睜著眼睛假裝自己完全不睏，明明工作累了又說不累，明明很想答主哄哄他嘛，又忍著不說，比我家奶喵還要奶聲奶氣。

4\. 該死的勝負慾

我家喵不好惹，這方面挺大男子的，我們都有死磕的一面，這點挺像的，只是有時候我們都很幼稚，就很哭笑不得。就說最近吧，又降雪了，我們總要比比誰的所在地雪更多。最開始一起的時候更過分，比皮膚白、比喉結大小、比誰聲音更粗更低音、比誰的肌肉腱子更壯更粗、比誰的腹肌更結實馬甲線更長......等等這種很無聊的東西。

另外就是他喜歡滑雪，聽他說他最開始學得慢，被教練笑連女孩子都比不上，他那勝負慾就噌噌上來了，說就是骨折了斷了也要滑到，不過他最後也學會了，其實他當時就是缺了那麼點勇氣。有時間的時候答主也想去試試沖浪，答主一定學得比他快！

啊對了，平時休假的時候，答主有打過遊戲，我家喵也有段時間玩得比較多一點，我們倆雙排，其實也玩得不怎麼樣，就是菜雞互啄，可是就要比個高低，看誰不那麼菜。

不過說到最不好惹，那必然是他的醋勁，真的是太不得了了，就像狗勾嗅到自己主人身上有別的狗的氣味就會傷心一樣鬧脾氣。有一次很深刻的是，剛確定關係的時候答主在做別的企劃案，案子不太大，就是來了個空降的男同事，男同事是那種很愛撩妹的普卻信男，答主其實不care他，只想把計劃案做好，準時交貨就拜拜走人。男同事卻總是找有的沒的的理由來貼，搞出了很多莫名其妙的傳聞，就真的無奈。我家喵剛開始還憋著，只翻了個白眼，跟答主一樣很有共識，等計劃案收尾了就再也不見，所以在答主發了個明顯是澄清的朋友圈的時候，就一如既往地跟答主開玩笑，說他也要跟答主約飯芸芸的，我們很正常地你來我往，事情都要揭過去了。男同事居然跑到了他的留言下面說答主不許約甚麼的。

就很一臉懵X？

這時我的喵就炸毛了，嘴裡一直念這甚麼人啊？我跟你約不約關他甚麼事啊？他誰啊？......心情就很不爽。本剷屎官無奈，隔著電話順毛順了一個晚上，成功阻止了他趕來答主的所在地。這貓是知道答主的想法的，也對答主很有信心，知道答主不會理會那個男同事，但他就是不能不氣。反正我倆都沒給那人眼神，對方自己一個人就尷尬了，便把留言刪了。

5\. 高冷

很多人說，貓高傲、貓不像狗勾一樣討好、貓不給別人好臉色。其實答主不同意，因為在答主眼中的所有貓都在他們自己一套態度，只是這不是能討好所有人、讓所有物種都滿意的一套。我家貓，很有性格，他是那種自信得很吸引人，很有態度又不是張揚無禮的拽喵。在這方面答主跟他學到了很多，不要被別人的一套影響到，可以逆來順受，但不要無條件接受所有不必承受的痛苦。他完全不是中央空調，見誰對誰好，他的好都是藏起來的，他不喜歡吹噓自己所做的事並以此來奪取別人的目光。

答主最開始跟他認識合作的計劃案就是因為有他的推薦答主才能加入，得到這個當時對答主來說是不敢想的機會。他從來都沒有在答主面前提過這事，只是當時合作的時候答主有聊到過當時的際遇，但他也沒有很深入去了解，只是作為一個合作伙伴一樣去跟答主完成所有計劃案要求和應有的內容。

當然，加深認識了之後才發現，他的高冷只是他其中的一面，他有太多藏起來的溫柔，個性也很可愛，只是表露人前的只有十分之一的程度，他都把這些「他」的部分留給了他的家人、他重視的人、他愛的人。

他願意為那些他珍惜的人做很多事，陪伴就是最大的行動。他也覺得時間很重要。他會抓緊時間陪伴家人，跟他們見面相聚，而對於答主來說其中一件事是答主終於有時間去玩最近很火的狼人殺和劇本殺了，但因為答主沒跟玩過，更頭疼的是朋友都不在同城，很難組隊。於是他就去找了他自己的好朋友，玩過的和沒玩過的都問過了，連場地內容都安排好，就很感動。答主覺得玩團隊遊戲，在不同的分工之下可以看出一個人的處事手法和想法，即便有了一定的角色框架，但如何對待遊戲這種態度還是很體現個人的。

那天還有一個小插曲，場地附近有個小型鬼屋，我們一行人都想著，來都來了，自然是要進去一趟，男友對於這種不在他掌握之中的未知有些卻步，但被他的朋友推著還是進去了，果然，這個其貌不揚的鬼屋裡面都盡是些嚇人的東西，答主其實很怕，都蜷縮成一團，結果牽著答主的他更怕，是易受驚體質，只是有點風吹過，他又要聳頭聳腦一樣去看四周，朋友推他去被NPC嚇的時候，又要拉著答主不放手，剛開始怕得叫出聲來，到後來好像慢慢適應了被嚇一樣，被甚麼驚到的時候，就愣在那一動不動。答主已經忘了那段路是怎麼走完的了，但他的朋友說答主全程皺著臉，跟他像兩隻企鵝一樣小步小步地想走又不敢向前走，畫面很有趣。

6\. 拽酷但很招喵喜歡，必須是同類了

我家其他貓很喜歡把肚子翻過來，攤在地上等答主來rua，然而這位也不知道甚麼時候，跟幾隻喵打好了關係，一起來擠兌他們爸爸我。

答主：？？？.jpg

他還認了當他們的媽媽。

答主：？？？？？？.jpg

於是，這幾個崽把肚子翻過來，等的是他們媽媽的rua，而不是本爸爸了。

他休假在家喜歡看電影，家裡還設了個小型影院，不過這陣子他大部分時間休假，答主工作，有時候還是會溜到答主家，一邊擼貓一邊擠小屏幕看電影。也於是，這群別人家的貓一聽到門開了，找的不是本爸爸了......

答主懷疑，再去公幹幾天，這貓是不是不認得答主了？？？

ok，在答主碼字的現在，答主家小沙發已經沒有了本爸爸的位置，只有五隻懶洋洋的貓了。

7\. 屬於自己的一套儀式感

他有他自己一套小心思，其實跟第5點說的類近，但這邊想說的是，他的付出，都是基於尊重和體貼。比起答主自己都有能力買的名牌手袋和電子產品，他會搞點小驚喜，看似一堆無關係的數字，裡頭有只有我們明白的特別意義，把所有我倆重要的日期、時間、喜愛的東西蛛絲馬跡般串連起來，就是我們之間的暗號和密碼，是只有我倆才能分享的快樂和喜悅。聽起來是很幼稚吧？但那隻貓便是如此，一直都很幼稚，卻又一直都很讓人覺得可靠。有人說，總要糾結這樣的細節，執著於儀式感，只是跟自己心裡過不去，會很累，可是，在生活裡，偏偏是這樣為對方準備、被這段感情所賦予的一番心意，更顯得珍貴。

好吧，肚子餓了，不碼了，本剷屎官差不多時間要去給四隻貓喂食+被第五隻投喂了。


End file.
